No Brainer
by CharlesHayden
Summary: New boy Asher comes to Livingston and steals Carrie's heart. She finds her true love but she has a feeling something bad is about to happen to their reltsonship and a future wedding too.
1. Chapter 1

Last Time

Hmm..how do I start this impeccable story, it all began on a IM Chat (I'm serious)

**shinyt0yrandom: hey, watz up**

**remnantsoflove: umm..nuthin much, just finishing some trig and crap like that. OMG!**

**shinyt0yrand0m: wat?!**

**remnantsoflove: twilight soundtrack is un-believably awesome!..especially "We Are Broken" by Paramore...here's the link to hear it: /watch?vPSrvWsT75qs **

**shinyt0yrand0m: OK then brb. **

Last message received at 9:50

**shinyt0yrand0m: hey, I'm back..i LOVE IT!!**

**remnantsoflove: yea, I love it 2!**

**shinyt0yrand0m: hey Lucy, have you seen the new guy yet?...he's soo hot!**

**remnantsoflove: OMG! Yea, but knowing that Nicky will get him first, grrr...hey let's invite Elida, she's on right now**

**shinyt0yrand0m: kool!. My name is Jessie and I live in a HUGE F-ING HOUSE hehe. **

**remnantsoflove: your such a nerd! **

DangerousChica has been added to the conversation

**shinyt0yrandom: hey Elida**

**remnantsoflove: hola chica! **

**DangerousChica: hey Carrie&Lucy. Wat are you guys doing?**

**remnantsoflove: TRIG!**

**shinyt0yrand0m: PC**

**DangerousChica: ??**

**remnantsoflove: ??**

**shinyt0yrand0m: PC is Porn Class a.k.a Health Class**

**remnantsoflove: haha LOL that's funny!**

**DangerousChica: yea that is funny, hey guys i'm TIRED. I'm going BYE!**

**shinyt0yrandom: ok BYE!**

Dangerouschica has logged off

**remnantsoflove: yea. I'm tired to. Gets some 4 hour sleep**

remnantsoflove has logged off

shint0yrand0m has logged off

As I got off I began to think I am gonna fail my trig test tomorrow, I began to laugh at the thought of that knowing all I get on my Trig test are 95 and above!

The next morning I was happy but I woke up 40 minutes before my usual time for getting on schools todays. But I logged on and seen that I had a add me for messenger kind of thing, odd. But then he pop up on my computer which scared the hell out of me because it was soo LOUD (yea that's right, I was head-banging to Rise Against last night) and I did that EEP! sound that I usually hate like mad cow disease.

**MudvayneFan: Hello there, what is your name?**

I was thinking, "who the hell is this guy and how did he get my IM name"

**shinyt0yrand0m: hi. My name is Carrie, how about yours**

**MudvayneFan: My name is Asher. Your name is very beautiful**

OMG! I was silently screaming aloud. Asher, I love that name but have to know more about him before I make my move.

**shinyt0yrand0m: thank you and where do you live, I live in Livingston**

**MudvayneFan: I just recently move to Livingston and I go to Livingston High School**

OMG! Agian. I've seen this guy around school i'll tell what he looks like: he's 5'7, black wavy curly hair, dark blue eyes that you could swim into forever, the perfect lips, white skin i mean WHITE skin, a nice musclar body but not too musclar, hmm let's see what else...that's about it.

**shinyt0yrand0m: oh kool, i've seen you around school. Hey i have to get ready now for school. Bye. **

shinyt0yrand0m has logged off at 6:11am

I got off the bus wearing: true reiligon skinny jeans, black wife beater tee and black stilletoes pumps. I looked HOT! X100!

Knowing that I would catcalls from guys but I grins and gave them a air kisses and giggled. I sat down at a table where Elida and Lucy were at and I giggled and oohed at their outfits. Elida was wearing: red halter top and blue low-riser jeans and stripped ballet flats, I think she should have put them a ankle boots instead. Lucy was wearing: strapless tee with green skinny jeans and black ballet flats. "I love your guys outfits. Elida&Lucy both are 9.8's". Lucy sighed "I wonder what that new guy's name is, I'd love to know". I giggled and said "He name is Asher and I won't tell you my sources" I grins devilishly.

Lucy and Elida gasped as Asher plopped down next to me and smiled and spoke in that hot French accent "hello girls" and looks at me and smiles "hello Carrie" as he did that, a cold pale hand ran up my back. "heelllo Asher" I shiver uncontrollably at his touch and slumps forward a little bit. Lucy said in a giggly voice "hi asher my name is Lucy and that's Elida". She smiled and blushed!. Asher got up, "good-bye girls, nice meeting you. Especially you Carrie", he made my name roll of his tongue in a very seductive way. DAMN!.

It's lunch time now and I not feeling all that hungry because of what happened this morning, if he'd done anymore things I might have moaned. I seen Lucy and Elida coming toward smiling and sit next to me. Elida spoke up first, "what the hell happen girl" punching me lightly on the arm, "yea, what did happen CAARRRIIEE". We laughed hard after that and notice that I was on Asher's lap. I practically screamed "HOLY SHIT ASHER DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!". I looked around and seen that everyone was looking at me and I blushed hard and hid my face into Asher's neck. "I'm sorry Carrie, I hope I can forgive me" "your forgiven but in your mistake you owe me something" I grin at my evil plan coming true. He raised an eyebrow and said in a panicky voice and pulls his t-shirt from his neck, "what plan Carrie?"


	2. Chapter 2

**RECAP: **I grin at my evil plan coming true. He raised an eyebrow and said in a panicky voice and pulls his t-shirt from his neck, "what plan Carrie?"

I laughed like a witch and snorted at the same time, not even knowing what the evil plan is but I'll figure it out later. Anyway I just notice that Asher left, hmm..."where did Asher go?" "He had to go to Mr. Waldermeyer for an assignment" said Lucy with sarcasm, wow heavy on the sarcasm Lucy that's what I was thinking. "Elida&Lucy, I got to go and use the potty bye!", I ran off as fast as I can and blush, knowing I could run into Asher at any moment. Suddenly I ran into someone knowing that it was Asher. "Hi Asher, umm. Sorry about that didn't mean to do that umm. Oh god, I do this rambling of talking to fast when I'm nervous" OMG! This has never happen to me before, am I sick with the love bug but then stupid me I start to sing "Love Bug" by Jonas Brothers.

**Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless, I never thought  
That I'd catch this love bug again **

I start to blush like mad, I didn't I sang that song. I ran to the cafeteria and trip and I fell on my face then looking up seeing Nicky in front of me. "god, your so clumsy"


	3. Chapter 3

**RECAP:**I ran to the cafeteria and trip and I fell on my face then looking up seeing Nicky in front of me. "god, your so clumsy"

"haha if only I could say the same thing about your clothes" Elida and Lucy snickered behind me, Nicky just gasped and walk away. Elida says in amazement "wow. No one has ever done that before and I surprise that you did it." I raise an eyebrow "uh-huh" then I look at Lucy and said with venom "and you?". She stammered to say something but just closed her mouth and walk away, I mutter "shit" under my breath hoping I don't get a detention from the teachers just because I cursed.

Thank god, schools out and I notice there was car keys in my locker, I riped them off the tape and ran outside seeing a crowd of people in circle then I seen Asher and ask him "what's going on?". "oh someone got a all-black mustang with all-black rims" I looked at him kinda funny and pushed my way through. I seen the car and I held the keys and I pushed the button to unlock it and it beeped and I gasped and walk toward the car and touch the hood. Brandon yelled "HEY!, how did you get that car?" I shrug and glanced at Asher and blushed then Brandon wrap his arms around my waist and kissed m lightly on the ear, speaking softly "how about you give me a ride so I don't have to ride that lame-ass bus". I felt anger swell up inside me and I growled "get your freaking hands off me now!" Asher had notice and came to me asking "do you want him away?" growling again is not a good thing I thought, Asher ask Brandon "will you please let her go" "No and why should I, she means nothing to you." I kick Brandon the knee and got into the car, pulled Asher with me and drove off leaving tire marks on the road. "Why did Brandon do that to you Carrie?", knowing this question had to pop up sooner or later "Asher, Brandon was a ex of mine and he did something that I'll never forgive him for" a tear started to slide down my cheek and I had notice that Asher had wipe it away. "What did he do?" I chuckled a bit "i caught him on my bed with Nicky having a sex and then he told me that it was over and to get out". Asher sighed and said in a comforting voice "I'm sorry Carrie I do not know what to say" "where can I drop you off at?" "oh right here fine and goodbye Carrie" then he kissed me on the cheek softly and got out then walk away. I drove as fast as I can to get home before I cry my eyes out.


	4. Chapter 4

**RECAP: **I drove as fast as I could to gt home before I cried my eyes out.

When I got into my house I ran upstairs and slammed my bedroom door. Knowing that my mom would come to see me and ask if I was ok. So I blared "decode" by Paramore as loud as I could and scream, wailing, I took a picture from my dresser of me and Brandon and threw it against the wall, scream "YOU ASSHOLE!, I HATE YOU!" I cried and cried then I took the broken piece of glass and rip my mattress many times then I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around and whisper in my ear "it's ok Carrie, let it all out". The tears stop, only the sniffles continued then I looked around to see who it was and It was my older brother James. I looked down and asked "how much did you see?" "everything Carrie but it's alright now." "but James, it hurts soo much, I can't even describe it". I turn around so I could give him a hug and say I missed you and I really did, I started to laugh when I look around and I seen a very rip bed, shattered picture and glass then James started to laugh with me. I felt better now that he was around because now he's going to go my school now and that was awesome. I love my brother a lot and it hurts him to see me like this. Turning the radio down before my mother has a screaming fit, my brother asked "what happen at school today?" "haha, well there's this new boy..." I start to tell him about Asher, my new mustang and the worst part having Brandon wrap his around me and asking for a ride. I seen that face before on James, it's that face saying "i'm gonna kill him for hurting you". I took his hand and led him down stairs to the kitchen then he brought up Asher and I started to blush "so what's this guy like?" "well, he's very nice,hot,compassionate, manners, he's a total non-Brandon which is pretty awesome" chuckled a bit and looked at James and grinned. "what now James" "I think Asher is a very good guy and I think you should go out with him and know that he's not gonna break your heart" I laughed till tears fell down my cheek "James, you always know what to say".

James is gonna be a Junior in High School while I was Sophomore, while thinking about this I realized that James is the only positive in my life my mother was to, don't get me wrong but after my father's death. She went a little crazy but I know she hates me for everything I do. I was only 10 and James was 11 when our father died. I try not to think about it but I fail instead.

**6 years earlier**

"Sweetie, mommy still loves you, where are you honey?" I hid in the towel closet but I stop breathing so she didn't hear me. She stop at the towel closet and banged the cyanide on the door and screamed "CARRIE I KNOW YOUR IN HERE, SO COME OUT AND GET YOUR PUNISHMENT". I jump when she said that, anything was a punishment to me even not eating my food right was a punishment. "Carrie, I know your in there" then she opened the door and drag me out by my hair to the kitchen. I screamed and screamed to see if anyone could here me but no one could hear, everyone was at church. Then she opened the cyanide and grin wickedly "Carrie, I love you and I hate you but you deserved this but your brother is a good little boy why can't you be good little girl huh? HUH? ANSWER ME CARRIE!." I shrug and said I don't know. She un-capped the cyanide and shove it to bottom to my lip, opening my mouth with her other hand, I screamed as it when down my throat, I was being burned alive I thought. Then James came in and heard me screaming then tore the bottle to my mouth and pulled me away from her and told me "it's alright now, I'm here."

Silent tears fell down my cheeks as the memory came and went. I got off my chair and went to James room and I saw that he was sleeping, moving him closer to the wall, I laid down and fell asleep, knowing that I'm safe from harms way.


	5. Chapter 5

**RECAP:** I laid down and fell asleep, knowing that I'm safe from harms way.

_RING RING!, _I groaned as I alarm went off plus I felt kinda squished in this bed then I realized that I was in Jame's bed and I laughed "oh my god, James wake up you lazy dog." but then I looked at the time and it was 5:45, the alarm was suppose to go off at 6:30, but I didn't really care. I got out of bed and went to my room and logged to my school chat room as invisible which is a good thing because I'm the only who knows how to be invisible.

**remnants-of-love: Carrie's mom is total pyshco. **

**Dangerous-Chica: that is soo true. **

**The-one-and-only: yea. But knowing that she's a total loser, and I'm glad I took Brandon away from her I mean omg!**

**Livingston-Best-Bachelor: I'm glad I'm not with Carrie anymore, I'm happier than I ever been. **

I'm so shocked that Elida & Lucy would say that I mean, they been my best friends since kindergarend. Beggars can't be chooser's, but I know when I get to school today, I will ignore them and pretend nothing happened, they still don't know what happen when I was 10 which I is a good thing cause they will tell everyone and I might be taken away from James. But that would be the worst thing that happen to me, losing James. God, I will not cry, I will not cry but I lose the battle to the tears. Then James came into my room and seen me. "oh Carrie, what's wrong honey." pulling me to him, I cried harder and told how bad it would be if I lost him. He murmured in my ear "I will never leave you no matter what. "What about college?" "I'll wait till you graduate so I can still keep an eye on you and ASSHER" I laughed and laughed "what's soo funny Carrie?" I said between breathe "the...way...you...said...asher...". I looked at the clock and seen 6:30, "come James, get ready for your FIRST DAY OF SCHOOOOL!" in a singy voice.

School doesn't start till 7:52, but we got there at 7:30, my inner clock is broken. I got out of the car and took James by the hand so I could show him the improvements of the school. Asher came up to me and tap me on the shoulder, I squeals and gasped "asher, please stop doing that" I blushes and James is trying not to smile. "Carrie, how are you today?" I had to look up to see him, I was only 5'6 tops and he was 5'9 and so was James. I stammered to say something but just grinned instead "who is this, your boyfriend?, how come you didn't tell me, I wanted a chance to how do you say woo you?". This time I laughed hard while James trying to hold me up so I didn't have to fall on my butt. "umm. Asher, this is my older brother James" I giggled at the thought when he is trying to 'woo' me, "oh I'm sorry Carrie, I a umm. I gotta to go." I looked at James and look back to Asher walking away. James sighed and pulled me to the building and said "oh lord Carrie, he's a nice guy and I loved it when he said 'woo you', that was my favorite part". We both ended up laughing, but we stop when we got to the building everyone was staring at us. I seen cyanide, LSD, Methionine and other drugs everywhere, Elida came up to me and said "the school is having a drugs, illegal poison assembly. I looked at James and sighed "do I have to be here James?" "no you don't Carrie, just go somewhere till the bell rings" "will you come with me please?" "yea, I will" I smiled and he smiled too. Elida look at us and smiled and ask "Carrie what's wrong?" I shook my head and headed to my locker. Damn, what's with everyone today? When I got to my locker, I did my combo and when I open it something hit my lips and burn a little bit, I screamed and my knees gave out then I realized it was a tampon. I gasp when I seen Asher holding me, "Carrie, it's OK." I seen James run up to us and gave a blank face "Is he hurting you?" "no he's not hurting me, I just I don't know anymore, I think I'm just going crazy" James and Asher laughed at the same time. I glared at them and said "go screw yourselves" and got up and walk then I accidentally bumped into Nicky "watch where your going Carrie!" I felt very anger at this moment "Nicky if you ever make a snide remark again I swear to god" I got closer till I felt her breathe on my nose, "I will smash that pretty face of yours into a wall!" I seen Nicky stop breathing and open her mouth to say something then close it and walk away. I seen that Brandon was still there and said in a cocky tone "I should have never let you go, will you go back out with me again" I glared at him, he had the nerve to ask me this but he's a dumb ass anyway. "Carrie, I know you still love me and I still love you to and I will try to get along with your brother" I slapped him hard and seen that Asher and James were right around the corner if I need them, I grin wickedly Brandon smiled "that's my girl" he's was about to put his arm around my waist when I slapped him again "when you realized what you lost, stay the fuck away from me" I heard Asher and James giggle. Then the bell rang and I went to my first class of the FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!. I wasn't in a good mood till I seen Asher in my first period class then I felt the ice in my heart melt away (oh lord, why did I think that) and I smiled and went to the seat next to him. "Hello Asher, how are you today?" I chuckled and blushed when he showed me his pretty face "I am fine, thank you for asking and who about y-" he was cut off by Nicky who was standing in the front of the room grins like the devil "everyone listen up, I'd just like you to know that Carrie is screwing Asher in her new mustang!" everyone was looking at me to see if it was true and I got out of my chair and walk to Nicky and grab her hand and pulled her against the wall. "EVERYONE, I am not screwing Asher and what for what Nicky just said, I'm gonna give you guys a little show" I grinned as I grab Nicky's head and bang it hard into the wall and I didn't hear crack I just heard gasp and Nicky screaming. Asher came up to me and pulled me away, "Carrie what are you doing to her" I growled as Brandon got closer to me "Carrie are you on crack, you almost cracked her head open" he starts to shake his head when Asher says "your the one on crack her leaving her" he has his French accent coming out now. Everyone is getting quiet now and listening to the conversation, Brandon turns red ands says "she wasn't putting out, so I found someone who would" the whole entire got really quiet after that comment , it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop!. I started to wrap my arms around Asher's waist and I put my head into the base of his neck then he wrap his arms around me and smiled "so what if she didn't put out, you need to know how to respect a woman and love her right." Everyone whooped, clap, hollered in agreement. I giggled and seen Brandon and Nicky leave the room to go to the nurse's office. Then Asher took my face into his hands and asked "will you be my girlfriend?" I thought about it and I felt him tense and panic "yes, Asher I will be" he hugged me and pulled us to our seats when the teacher came in.


	6. Chapter 6

**RECAP: **Me and Asher sat down before the teacher came in.

Classes came and went then I realized that it was lunch time already! But I get tray and went outside, and seen that James, Asher, Elida, Lucy and what surprised me the most is that Nicky and Brandon were there to. I went back to the cafeteria and dumped my tray and kept my Powerade. I went outside again and walked over to the table and sat down, I grinned wickedly knowing I gave Nicky a ugly migraine. I notice that all of them were looking at me and I said "what?" James smiled, Nicky was pissed and spoke up "Carrie, what the hell you thinking when you hit my head against the wall?" I look at her, I need that smile it meant that I was happy about it and it usually scared people. "Oh, what the hell you thinking when you were having sex with Brandon on my bed?" James glared at Brandon and said "you did what!." "I know I hurt your fee-" "Nicky shut up! We all know that a freaking lie, I wished you disappeared right now and I serious" I looked at Elida and Lucy "and you two, you guys were my best friends but you just lost my trust" I put my head on Asher's shoulder and sighed. Elida coughed and stammered "I know, but I just think your a loca chica" I shook my head and said in a nasty voice "you know what's 'loca Elida? Seeing your boyfriend doing someone else on your bed!" I took my Powerade and empty it all on Elida and threw the bottle on the ground and walked away. Elida screamed and jumped on my back and pulled my hair. I flip her onto the ground and punched in the nose and kick her in the ribs. "don't mess with me Elida, you should know better" I walked away when I felt James hugging me and Asher putting a cold hand to my forehead. I giggled then it turned black.

Later I notice it was dark outside and I in a hospital bed. "hey! What's wrong with me" the doctor came and so did James and Asher. James eyes were red and Asher's face had pink trail marks down his face, Asher spoke first "sweetie, you faint and your brother and I got worried and took you here". The doctor started to say "You had Adeline rush and your body gave out in exhaustion but you'll be fine in a couple of minutes." "what happen exactly, I don't remember", James said "well you were in a fight with Eli-" "how is she?" "she has a broken nose and a few bruised ribs but other than that she'll be okay" I looked down and seen red spot forming on my grown right on my lower stomach, I scream they seen the red spot and lifted my gown, they smiled when it wasn't a major thing to sew up, I frown "hey! Put the gown down, I don't want Asher seeing my cookies!" Asher blushed and James laughed and said "oh sweetie you crack me up". Asher turned that his body around so he wasn't facing me and I notice that he had a nice butt, I frowned some more when I couldn't touch it. "Carrie why are I frowning?" "I can't tell you why and you don't want to know" James followed my glazed and snorted loudly. Asher said "what's so funny James?" James smiled "my sister is staring at your butt" "JAMES! YOU BIG MOUTH." I blushed like mad and seen that Asher's butt was 2 feet away from me and he squeezed it and started to shake it, I pretended to have a $50 bill and stuffed it down his pants and slap it and push him away. I laughed till tears came down my face I notice that James and Asher had tears coming down their cheeks too even the doctor chuckled which was a surprising. "Asher come here" "what is it Carrie?" I pulled him down to me and I kissed him quick and fast then I smiled knowing that James approved of our relationship. Asher blushed, "hey doc, when can I get out of here?" "since your doing fine now, you can go and I need your brother to sign the release forms." "flipping-A doc," his brows narrowed together and smiled. James and the doctor left to sign me out and I was left alone with Asher "Asher can you leave so I can get dressed?" "yes" he walked out and shut the door quietly and I smiled and squeals and pranced around the room in happiness. I GET RELEASE! I thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**RECAP: **I GET RELEASE!

What a great way to the day by being in a freaking hospital! But I went home in my car with James driving and me in the backseat with poor little Asher. Then my phone started to vibrate (I really hate that) which scared me. I jump and gasp, the boys look at me and I blush like mad. I look at the phone and I immediately recognize the number. It was Brandon trying to block the number.

***624035561290**

**U will pay for this!**

I growled, I didn't know what to do I so save the text and put the phone back in my pocket. "Carrie what was that?" James asked in a fatherly voice. I shook my head saying it was nothing to be concerned about. I noticed things out of the ordinary as we drove home. Then I remember things I haven't thought of in a long time, I haven't seen my mother in 5 days even though she tried to kill me, I still care about her.

***62403556190**

**U hurt Ur friends, now I'm gonna hurt U!**

This one kinda scared me now, I was shaking but trying hard enough not to make them notice. I look outside my window notice the beautiful scenery and trying to forgot the texts that pop-up on my phone. "Carrie, why are you shaking?" Asher asked me in a peaceful tone. I chuckled nervously and said "oh it's nothing." James raise an eyebrow and pulled into the driveway and I got out first house first and I was suddenly slapped by my mother and she was yelling "YOU WHORE!." The slap hurt really bad then I felt tears coming down then she threw a vase at me and I dodge it. I ran outside and got in the car and scream for James to back out and go anyway but here. I realized I was singing softly it was my old lullaby, James park the car and turned around in the seat and looked at me. "What happen?" "she threw a vase at me and called me a whore" Asher sighed, I glared at him and said "what?" "It just I never realized how bad your mother is and I wished I could take it away from you." I knew that Asher was nice and all but never so sentimental. Asher was looking out the window and looking at the boring scenery, I seen it so many times but now I kinda appreciate it. We pulled into the driveway again the I had James in front and Asher behind me. I really don't want to get slap again, James said "mom, you there?" I started to shake, my mom came out and look peaceful. I started thinking "this is not my crazy ass mother." Asher laugh-coughed, I looked at him until I heard "Carrie who is this?" "this is my boyfriend Asher" She snickered "Carrie sweetie, your to fat to have a boyfriend" dude! My weight is where it's suppose to be!. "Oh mom did the hair salon mess up your hair again?" I smirk and went upstairs with James and Asher. I giggled and shut my bedroom door and I notice the mess was still there and I blushed. "What happen Carrie?" I laughed harder till tear fell down my cheeks. "Um, to tell you the truth I don't really know" I heard pounding up the stairs and ran into the closet. The door burst open, I heard "where is she?" I shake so badly and my teeth chattered to the point where I could bite off my tongue. "She's not here mom, she's down stairs getting something to eat," "who are you again" said my evil mother. "I am Asher and I am pleased to meet you." Then I heard BANG! And when I came out and I seen blood all over Asher's face.


	8. Chapter 8

**RECAP: **I seen blood all over Asher's face

I gasp and my knees gave out in shock, I touch his cheek and scream "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!." I knew if I didn't breathe I start to hyperventilate. My mom looked stunned and back away "why do you care so much, he's not human, he's a necromancer" she said softly. The word necromancer was flying around my brain, I know I heard of this word before. "Hun, I'm sorry but I had to protect you from these things" I snickered and notice that Asher stop bleeding and was rubbing his forehead and groans. "What happen?" "my mother hit you in the head and you started to bleed but I don't know what she hit you with." I seen that James wasn't in the room, I didn't know whether to leave or to stay.

I walk out of the room with Asher on my shoulders, good god he weighs like a freaking ton. I put him down after I walk past James's room, I seen James laying on the bed and holding one of my pictures of me when I was little. I spoke softly "James?", he turned over and I seen red eyes and white knuckles griping the picture. "Carrie, pack your stuff and get in my car, we're leaving this place" he said with anger. I went to my room and started packing my clothes, make-up, shoes, everything!, when I put everything in the car I went back up to Jame's room and hug him. "Thank you James" he smiles and hugged me harder. Asher pop in and knock on the door "ready guys?" we looked at him and said "yes." As we went down the stairs, my mom came out and she had tears down her face "Carrie, please don't leave me, PLEASE!." I pulled James and Asher to the door, "I will not listen to her I won't" I got in the car and slam the door. When we were riding down the street, I asked James "were are we going if we left the house?" Asher looked at me and smiled "we're going to my house and that's were your going to live now" I scream in happiness "ASHER YAY!" I hugged him so hard we hit the door handle. "I'm sorry babe" I looked sad because I didn't mean to do that but I hope he knows that, cross my fingers.! Asher laughed and I gasped "don't scare me like that" I slapped his arm playfully. We got out of the car and I seen a huge mansion before me, it made me tear up because I wanted to start new and this is how I wanted to start it.

**I hope you like this chapter and by the way, I like reviews :]**


	9. Chapter 9

RECAP: it made me tear up because I wanted to start new and this is how I wanted to start it.

We went up to the front door, Asher unlock it and went inside. I seen it all everything was huge and beautiful all these paintings and chandeliers hugs so high you want to stare at them all day. I started walking across the room and up the stairs, staring at the railings as I go up. "Carrie, this is your room" I looked at the room seen a king sized bed with black and red satin sheets and pillows, the walls were red with pictures of beautiful women from the Victorian times. I gasped and hugged him "oh Asher, this room is beautiful." James was jumping up and down and laughing "OH MY GOD! My room was made into a football thing" we both laughed as he jumped on him, knocking us over. "thank you thank you Asher." We headed to the living room, where there was a huge screen TV in the wall playing _She's the Man_. There was a girl on the couch eating a bowl full of chips and she was stuffing her face with them, I giggled and she turn around. I staggered because she was beautiful she had the purest blond hair and blue eyes and skin pale as the moon. "Hello, I'm Elinore and you are?" she smiled and I open my mouth but nothing came out, was I truly jealous of her? Yes will I ever admitted? No. Asher spoke for me since my mouth wasn't connection to brain at the moment, "this is my girlfriend Carrie and Carrie this is my sister." Finally my mouth was connected "hi" and James went to walk over her and tripped but the only time he did that was he like a girl, OOO!. Elinore shook James's hand and electric shock spark between them. They look at each other and blushed, I scream in my head in joy but on the outside I had a hugs grin on my face. "Umm. I'm s-s-sorry" James said nervously, I looked at Asher and grinned and pulled his arms around my waist. "Ok everyone, lets go somewhere and have some fun!" Asher said happily. We all got into Asher's Hummer with the driver in the front, James and Elinore looking at each other adoringly. I snorted loudly and blushed when everyone was looking at me, "what?" Elinore looked at me and said "you snorted and I've never heard anyone do that" I blushed harder, I started to roll window so my red hot face could cool down. "She's little bugger ain't she" I rolled my eyes and glared at Elinore "what the hell does that mean?!?!" she grinned "it means that your funny or humorous." Then I realized that Elinore has a British accent and Asher has a French Accent, "how come you have a British accent and Asher has a French accent?" suddenly the air was hard to breathe, I clutch my neck and force myself to breathe. It felt like I was being hold down by a strong power, I could heard anything then the power vanish and I fell on the floor of the car and gasping for air. "Carrie can you hear me?" I look up and seen Asher beside me, I coughed "I can hear you." He smiled "do you remember what happen?" haha, I remember it clearly. "Psycho Barbie force this power onto me because I ask a question" James coughed-laughed into his hand, Asher glared at Elinore. Then the air felt hard to breathe again, "Guy! Stop please!" "what?" they both said. "I can feel the power your both pressing each other, it's like drowning in hot water." Elinore gasped and Asher had a worried look on his face. "What Asher, I don't like that look on your face." "Carrie, you have powers and we don't know what they are yet" I think my boyfriend is right in some odd way. "ok ok." Sits on the seat again, I really don't know what there saying but I hope they figure it out soon. We pulled up to a building that's plain, boring and brown. "What is this place?" I asked Asher, he grinned "You'll see." We got out of the Hummer and went into the building, Elinore guided me to the womens bathroom and looked me up and down and started pulling things off the racks then handed them to me and she shove me into a stall and told me to change. When I got out I was dressed in leather pants and red lace corset with black stilettos pumps. She was dress in leather vest and black skinny jeans with knee high boots, she pushed me out of the bathroom and we seen the guys they both gasped. They were still dressed in their regular clothes, that made me mad and excited. "wow, you guys look great" said James. Elinore spoke-up "I had to re-do everything her: hair, make-up and clothes" I thought I looked freaking awesome when she did this. I wanted to hug her and thank-you for the fabulous make-over but I kept my mouth shut. "I want to know why me and Barbie are dressed up and you guys aren't and what is this place?" "this is a dance club and only the girls have to dress up." I laughed "this is the funkiest looking dance club I've ever seen." Elinore snicker "ha, you'll be sorry you ever said that" I smiled grimly, she gave me the creeps and started walking toward the stairs into the unknown.


	10. Chapter 10

**RECAP: **walking down the stairs to the unknown

**XXX**

I was at the back of all four of them because I felt I was about to fall into a trap if I was at the front of the group leading them somewhere in a creepy stairwell. Elinore stop in front a dusty and very moldy and knock on it. This very bulky guy came out and look down and Elinore and me, flashing fangs trying to look old but didn't succeed. "Who is she?" said the bulky guy, "she is a guest of mine and the other boy is my guest to" Elinore said in a snobby tone. I got goosebumps from the top pf my head to the bottom of my toes. He told us to follow him down the rest of the stairs and turn into a asshole when he said "try not to fall." He just lost some brownie points from me, Asher looked at me and grin which made me feel cold as ice. I stopped when I bumped into a door and everyone was laughing at me except James who was picking me up from the floor. I glared at the big guy and gave him the bird then his grin turn into a nasty glare. "Human, don't ever do that again!" "ha! What cha gonna do" I poke his chest with my finger which I shouldn't have done. He flashed his fangs and threw me against the wall, the air I had vanished.

**XXX**

I woke with a gasp and blurry images, I looked around and seen a huge black desk and animals heads. I was scared from the moment when I seen a bear skin on the floor. I screams and got off the floor as fast as I could. I looked around again, there was no one in the room. I screamed "ASHER!," hoping some one will hear me and that scared me because it remind of a certain memory but I pushed it away so I wouldn't have remember that horrible time. Some one opened the door and spoke in a deep bass "hello." This guy voice scared the crap out of me, his voice sounded like hard steel that being melted but Asher's sound like velvet. I wish he was here right now, "you! Come here now!." I walked over to him and kept my head down, "you patronize my bodyguard!." I looked up and smiled "he made fun of me and I gave him the bird maybe I poked his chest which I shouldn't have done..." When I looked at the big man, he was pale, canary yellow blond hair and piercing green eyes. He was beautiful in his own way, he grabbed my arm and picked me up. I realized that I was 2 feet on the ground and my eyes were at the same level as his. "Thank you" he said in a soft voice, I raised an eyebrow and said "huh?." Then he started telling me how that bodyguard was picking his customers and how he was losing business and he couldn't afford to shut down the place he loves so much. I could see the pain in his eyes as kept on talking this place. He realized that I was still in his arms and put me down gently, I ask him "what did you do about that bodyguard?" he laughed "I fired him and now he's being taken away from this place and I'm hoping he never comes back." His smile reach all the way to his eyes and one pink tear slide down his face. I hugged him and sang softly:

There were sounds in my head  
Little voices whispering  
That I should go and this should end  
Oh and I found myself listening

He looked at me and smiled wider "you have a beautiful voice," I chuckled and blushed "your kidding me right?." His eyebrows knitted together and said "I am not kidding," I laughed a happy and joyous sound. I ask him "what's your name?," "my name is Tristan and yours?." "My name is Carrie." "That's a pretty name and I think we should get out of here before someone thinks you got lost." He took my hand and smiled. It felt like we were to kids who lost something but gained a lot out of one moment of being together.

(Author's Note: Hey, I hope you guys like this chapter and tell your friends to read it too. The song Carrie sang is 'Where I Stood' by Missy Higgins. Shout out to the Hailey who always pressures me to get this chapter done. Thank You Hailey. I dedicate this chapter to you.)


	11. Chapter 11

**RECAP: **It felt like we were to kids who lost something but gained a lot out of one moment of being together.

**XXX**

I walk out with new found confidence but I was a little shaky. He opened a door for me and I walk inside, strobe lights were spinning around the room. The music was loud enough you could here it perfectly from 5 miles away. Everyone was dancing so close together, I could feel there power rolling off them like a ball rolling across the ground. I seen Asher and everyone else at the v.i.p room, I started to giggle because it's the best place in the dance club. I look up at Tristan and smiled wider and squealed, he laughed at me and pushed me along to it. I hopped to the v.i.p section and looked at Asher, he glared for a minute then relaxed. Elinore gasped and pulled James closer, I couldn't care less about Elinore as long as she made James happy.

**XXX**

I sat down next to Tristan, I got out my phone and ask "can you text?." He said "I maybe a vampire who has been alive since 1765 but I'm still up with the technology." We both laughed and exchange phone numbers, Asher texted me saying:

**Asher:**

**Wat are you doing?**

**Me: Asher, we are both friends who understand each other because he knows what I feel and love**

**Asher:**

**Huh?**

**Me:**

**He loves this place so much and I love you a lot to. **

Asher and I both knew when the conversation was over because we both put our phones and I went to sit next to him and pulled his arm around my waist. I laughed, I always like reassurance and I think he did to. Elinore was giving me a murderous glare and I smiled smugly, she leaned over and said "you better not be cheating on Asher with that guy and if you do I swear to god that I will see you dead." I look at her like she was crazy, "where do you get that idea Elinore?." She kept looking at James and cracked a smile. I snorted into the palm of my hand, Asher burst out laughing. My favorite song came on (it's Paradise Lost by Hollywood Undead) and I grabbed Asher's hand and pulled him to the dance floor. I pushed my back against his chest and started to sway with the beat and mouthing the words. I rolled my head back totally tranced in the song, he kissed my neck then I felt sharp pains in my neck then everything went black for the 2nd time.

**XXX**

I woke up with a gasp and notice black feathers around me. I stood up and seen black angel wings out of my shoulders. I screamed, I went to the mirror and seen my eyes coal black. Fangs slide down from my gums. My skin pale as the moon and cold as ice. My hair stayed the same, it's original color: black. Elinore came into the club's restroom and said in a snarky tone "welcome to hell, bitch" then walk out.

(Author's Note: Hollywood Undead is an actual band and I love them guys with all my heart. This chapter is dedicated to Sammy Jo, no special reason I just think she is a good friend)


	12. Chapter 12

Carrie: is a Angel of Death. Her powers: is able to shoot white balls of fire from her hands, she is also a healer with pink balls of fire calmingly coming out of her hands. Once she learns all her powers, she can take the souls of recently deceased to heaven or hell. She has superhuman strength, superhuman speed, superhuman eyesight, and superhuman hearing. She is 15 years old and immortal. She can go in sunlight but has to wear sunglasses so no one can see her black eyes when she gets angry. She

James: is a Lycan which is known as a werewolf. His powers: He has superhuman strength, superhuman speed, superhuman eyesight, and superhuman hearing. Ages very slow, slower than humans but is not immortal. Since he is newly transformed he has to be very careful around humans because he can smell their blood and wants to eat flesh (he is not a cannibal, werewolves have that tendency to want to eat humans.) and when he gets angry, his beast or wolf can come out and attack anything in his way. He has been 17 years old for the past 197 years and he loves his sister a lot and will hurt anyone who hurts his sister.

Asher: is a necromancer. His powers: he can his the dead and see ghost. He ages slowly and only has superhuman speed and superhuman strength. He is 197 years old so he has a lot of control of his powers. He loves his sister Elinor a lot and will hurt anyone to get to her. He also recently ask Carrie and they are now going out. He is concerned for her because he already bit her. OOO!!!

Elinore: is a vampire who is 200 years who has a lot of training with her powers under her belt. The older you are if your a vampire, the more power you have. (I will find out what kind of powers she has). She is about to celebrate her 201 birthday in 2 days (I think will it be fun to see what happens at her party so keep reading!). She has superhuman strength, superhuman speed, superhuman eyesight, and superhuman hearing. She can not go in sunlight because she will go up in flames, she does sleep in a bed but she sometimes like a coffin for when she in of comfort. She realized that James is her soul mate and they are now going out and she is excited about it. Elinore died at the 20 by an vampire attack just walking down the streets of London at 3 am. But now she is Master of Livingston and loves what she does

**Tristan: **is a vampire like Elinore and he is 244 years old but he died at the age of 24 because an angry vampire thought he needed revenge. Tristan has dark secret that he has been holding for many years and is scared to say something: He is the one who changed Elinore into a vampire, he has never regret it changing that she would one day becoming Master of City of Livingston (all towns have a master vampire and Alpha werewolf). He runs a dance club called The Burn, which is doing profitably well. He maybe powerful but don't ask him why he isn't master of the city because he'd slap you into a wall and walk away.


	13. Chapter 13

**XXX**

I looked around and sighed knowing that nothing could worse than this. The lights started flickering, I arched an eyebrow as the door opened. A girl who is about 5'3 tops and bright red hair with bright hazel eyes with a mid-drift leather top and dark hip hugging jeans with a flip-flops on. She had a knife stealth on her hip, she grinned at me and said "how long have you been here?." I tried to my voice but I couldn't, she offered her hand and I took it and got up. She looked me up and down, swore under her breath. I looked down at her and said "what wrong?." She started pace around the restroom then she finally spoke "Why hasn't anyone came for you!?, I can tell just by reading you that you will make a good warrior". I pointed to my wings and fangs "how do I...put these away?," she told me to concentrate hard then my fangs and wings went back into my body. I staggered a little bit, my eyes went back to their normal color of honey. She laughed and I arched an eyebrow, "I was laughing at this text message I got" then she pointed to her eye. There was a screen on her right eye and it said: **shake that funny maker, shake it, shake it hard**, I started laughing too. "So what do we do now?" "well, let's go back out there and party then discuss things tomorrow" "ok."We left the restroom and see that everyone left, I started to panic. "You never told me your name" "oh, it's Carrie and you" "Astrid." We left the building and went to her car. She had a 09' dodge challenger, I started to whimper because this was a awesome car. We were on the main street then she asked where I lived and I told her. We pulled at Asher's house and I got out, "meet me right here at noon tomorrow and we'll discuss of what has happened to you ok?" "ok I will and good night" and left. I started walking up and steps then opened to the door to find a black Labrador puppy. "Aww! Your soo cute" I picked him up and he started licking my face. I giggled and continued walking in the mansion. I walk up to my room and opened the door. I seen Asher laying there with only jeans on, I accidentally drop the puppy and he ran off. I began to walk toward the bed and layed down beside him. I kept staring at his pale muscular chest, he kissed me softly on the neck and murmured "where did you go?." I looked at him and said "I just go home because someone gave me a lift." He stiffen "what ride?," I told him about Astrid and my new superpowers then he was suddenly on top of me. "why didn't you saying anything at the club!?" his anger felt like a hundred of biting ants all over my body. "Asher stop! and get off!." Asher got off me and stood beside the bed. "Carrie, you know better then get a ride with someone you don't know. I trust you to know how to use your damn phone and call me." I got on my knees and poke his chest, I started to get angry "you weren't there when I got out of the bathroom, you weren't there to give me a ride home." I felt my eyes have that black film again. Asher looked down then I picked his head up "why did you leave me?." He shift from one foot to the other, "well, Elinore told us to leave because you were going to be there for awhile and be home whenever you came there the door." I got off the bed and storm to Elinore's room, I walk in on her and James getting hot and heavy. They stop and looked at me then Elinore said "what?" and I was trying so hard not to laugh "use protection honey buns." Then I started laughing and Elinore threw Chanel sunglasses at me, "put those on when your angry because your eyes are all black and your gonna scare people at school." James looked at me and said "what happened to you and why are your eyes all black?." I whimpered and James pulled me into a hug and murmured into my hair "I was so worried about you and now your all supernatural which makes me jealous" I laughed at that last part. "James, I didn't ask for this," "Carrie, dad was what you are now and that's how he die because of what he was." The world started spinning and all I could hear my blood pounding in my head. I starting running down the halls and screaming in agony. Everyone was running down the stairs after me, my fist went through the front door. I tried to pull my hand out then when I did the door came with it. Elinore hissed and ran to a dark spot of the mansion. I feel to my knees and hunching with over, I heard someone whispering "this is not true" over and over again. But then I realized it was me who was whispering.

(Author's Note: Ok everyone! Sorry about the long wait, I know updates are slow but Freshmen year is putting a hunch on my back because of my homework haha. I definitely dedicate this chapter to holy-mother-of-crap, if only I knew your name *shakes my head in disgust*. She is one of my favorite fanfiction authors. She should really hurry of the squeal of Blood Bonds I think with boarding with vampires and CRAP! I can't remember her main characters name damn. *giggles* ok, Astrid is going to be in rest of the chapters unless you want me to kill cause she a bitch or any other reason but James is going to be a supernatural *claps my hands* YAY! A werewolf. Yum.)


	14. Chapter 14

**XXX**

I was told that my father died of a heart attack and is in heaven. But I don't know what is the truth and a lie anymore. I look at James with a heavy pain in my heart, "why didn't you tell me when I was younger?." He looked down at with anger in his eyes, "because you were young when he died and you already had enough on your plate with mom trying to kill you." When he said that he immediately stop talking, "Carrie i'm so sorry, I...I...didn't mean it." I got up then brushed the dirt off my clothes and went upstairs to take a shower.

**XXX**

The water on my head felt good but on my cuts, it just freakin burned like a whore with crabs. It felt even worse when the shampoo ran down my back. I was siting in the tub with water raining down on me with my knees curled up to my chest. I starting crying, ratchet sobs beaten in my chest. Agony and pain ran through my veins like blood, I felt like I was choking on all this pain in me. I had to get out of this black hole in my heart before I drowned. I silent scream and punch the wall. Granite crumbles into the tub then I realized that I ran out of hot water and it was freezing so I quickly turn it off and sat there in a wave of emotions.

**XXX**

I had on a black tank top and dark wash jeans with flip-flops on. My hair was pulled black into a pony tail and I had my sunglasses on. I grabbed my car keys and left my room, I walked to the garage and found a horsed sized werewolf in front of me. I back away slowly and the wolf started growling. Then I heard James come down the hall and yelling out my name, suddenly the wolf jump over me and ran to James. I starting running toward the wolf and sank my fangs into his spine. He cried out in pain and tried to push me off with his muzzle but couldn't reach. The wolf growled and starting bucking me off, all of the sudden my fangs re tracked and I lost my grip on him. It started running faster and jumped James as he came into the doorway, the wolf sank it's teeth into his neck. James screamed a piteous sound, I got up and growled then grabbed the wolf and tore it in half. I threw it's body parts on the ground and knelt down to James. I noticed that he lost a lot of blood and needed a transfusion. I heard someone running towards us and it was Elinore. She looked like she was in pain, she started to dry sob. Then she pulled him into her arms and looked at me "what happed?." "Elinore, we need to get him to the hospital before he dies."She nodded like a bobble head and said "ok," she picked him up and we walked out to the garage. I opened the door and she laid him gently on the seat then kept his head up so he wouldn't like anymore blood. I pulled out of the garage and out of the driveway and I gun the car. I didn't want my brother to die but I hope he survives this cause if he doesn't I I will be a mess and so will Elinore. I was willing to do anything to keep him alive. I got to the emergency room and yelled at the doctors to pay attention to me, they took James out of Elinore's arm then she started screaming at them. I started to pry her fingers off him then I punched her and she let go. They took him away on a stretcher and the yelling got louder and louder. I evenly had to go outside because of it. I went back inside and the doctor was talking to Elinore and he had a grim look on his face. I walk over to him and he told us that he was going that he was going to keep him here for a few more days but the part were Elinore fainted is when we find out that he is going to to be a werewolf.

(Author's Note: ZOMG!, how exciting was that!. Sorry about the slow updates and I know but chapter 15 hopefully will be out faster than chapter 14. this chapter is dedicated to Stephie. I hope she starts reading cause that would be awesome!)


	15. Once Is Enough

Xxx

I realized something while being at the hospital, the chairs are hard and cold and the magazines need to be updated. Elinore finally sat down next to me after pacing for about 10 minutes. "Why did that happen," I thought about it for a minute and I said I don't know. I wanted to hold her and say it's going to be fine but you don't hug a depressed vampire. I heard James laughing and being pushed by a male nurse. I smiled knowing that he was ok, "hello my name is Richard and I will be taking of your brother for the next month or so" he said. "ok, lets go Richard," we started living the hospital then walked faster to the car. "James, are you feeling better?" Elinore asked, he started laughing "I like you a lot and whats your name?" he told Elinore. I rolled my eyes as we were putting James in the car, Richard grinned at me and wiggled his eyebrows. I giggled as he got into passenger seat while I was turning on the car. I pulled out of the entry way to the hospital and started going home. Richard kept poked my arm over and over again until I said "KNOCK YOUR CRAP OFF RICHARD!." Elinore started laughing which sounds like a dying goose. "You smell good," I looked at him with an arched eyebrow. "I know I smell good but what does that have to do with anything?." He grinned then his teeth change formed into wolf's teeth, "I'm a werewolf and your dinner." I gripped the steering wheel until my knuckles turned white then I pulled over to the side of the road then turned my whole entire body towards him. "I am not food or anything else, I kill bad pups like you if you don't follow directions. If you wanted to stay alive, I suggest you leave me alone" I turn to my original position and got back on the road. He didn't say anything after that.

Xxx

We all got home in one piece, Richard got the wheelchair out and then Elinore sat James in it gently. Elinore cringed a little as James gritted his teeth when he neck flopped to the side. We started walking up the entry way when someone opened the door, it was Astrid stuffing her face with Cool Ranch Doritos. I shook my head cause those were my favorite and the fat cow was eating them but I felt bad after saying that cause she wasn't fat, she's like run 6 miles everyday and do 2 hours of cardio exercise skinny. She grinned at me and walked away from the door. I grumbled at the girl, then something came flying at me and landed on me with their fangs dripping saliva on my neck. I opened my eyes to Astrid looking down at me with her black eyes and a growl coming out of her throat. "ASTRID GET YOUR FAT ASS OFF ME" I yelled in her face then she mimicked what I said and got off. I was the last one inside, I started looking around the house like the did the first time. I started giggling for no reason then I got attack by Asher. He hug and kiss me like he hasn't seen me in years, I felt loved. "Asher, what's wrong hunny?" "You left without telling me and this girl here had scar on her neck then showed me." I furrowed my eyebrows then I got it. Astrid was a small, tough, and something you shouldn't mess with unless you want a death wish. I grabbed his hand and we walk toward the living room were everyone else was at, I look at Astrid and she started wiping her fingers on her jean. I whimpered softly cause those were Ralph Lauren Jeans. She started walking upstairs when Richard blushed, she walked up to him and kissed him. When she pulled away, I could feel his wolf stirring inside him as if it was disturbed from a peaceful sleep. His head rolled back and sighed deeply, "oh Astrid" he said softly. I got goosebumps running up and down my arms. I shuddered a little bit then Asher gave me a horrified look, "Asher, his wolf is making me feel weird." Then I yelled "ASTRID!," I see her rolling on the floor gasping for breathe. I bent down next her and she growled, her eyes turn black like I do. I growled backing not knowing what to do. HELP! I thought.

(Author's Note: Deciated to Ashlie, can;t wait for next chapter huh?)


	16. More New People?

**Ok guys, this chapter is short and sweet but next chapter is going to be long and sad or possibly make you cry.**

* * *

**XXX**

I am thinking "I'm screwed," I don't know how this is going to get any worse. Astrid breathing started to slow then her eyes turned back to her normal hazel color. I looked at her and said "Are you alright now?," she nodded yes then got up. Richard was huddling in the corner with his eyes amber alien color, I looked at them with curiosity then interest. Then his eyes bleed back to normal green, "Astrid I am so sorry, I didn't know what I was thinking but it was like your power was luring me" he said quietly. She shook her head then went to the front door to see who it was.

**XXX**

A girl about 5'7 with black hair like my own and bright blue eyes, she was beautiful; a cruel beauty as some would say. "What are you doing here Astrid?" she said, "well we have a new member or whatever you want to call it" Astrid said in a monotone voice. "Who?" she said then Astrid pointed to me and smiled like she waited for this day for so long. "Jasmine, don't be a total female dog about this!." Jasmine, ah the mysterious name had arrived. She glared at Jasmine for good minute or 2. Jasmine's body had gone all rigid then relax as she pop her neck, Elinore stood next to me as if I needed protection. James got off of his wheelchair and started moving around the room; sniffing it. I cock my head to the side then asked "James, what are you doing?" "I smell a vampires outside the door." I went to the door and James was right, their were 2 girls. The first one was my height with blue/green eyes, white skin, black&red hair. The other one had brown hair and blue eyes, they both walked over to Elinore. They giggled and vamped speed walk to her, blue eyed girl said "their was this boy who came by your office today and left this note" then she handed the note to Elinore and she read it a loud.

_Dear Elinore, _

_My love for you has grown to the wildest of desires._

_But I want to ask you something that means so great to me._

_Elinore, come to me and I will ask you._

_Love Always, _

_James_

_**XXX**_

Elinore walked over to James then she smiled. "Elinore, the first time I seen you I felt my world was complete. So I want to ask you this..." then he kneels down and says "will you marry me?." She screamed and cry, between sobs she said "yes" over and over again. James pick her up in the air and turn her around in circles till they fell on the floor. Elinore was kissing the hell out of him, Asher said "hey now get a room." the two mysterious girls introduce themselves: red head was rose and brown was Sophia. Well I'm happy that James and Elinore is happy and that they are getting married. Then Asher took me to his room and he kissed me hard, I took his shirt off and he laughed. We sat on the bed and kissed each other softly, he started to whisper French words into my ear and I giggled. "Carrie" he whispered "let me have this moment" he said. He pulled me closer by belt loops and kissed me down my neck then to my collar bone. I gasp and shuddered, his lips formed into a smile and bite down. I moan as he drew blood from me, I giggled in pleasure and relief. Then I started thinking about how today was perfect but I hope tomorrow is even better.

**

* * *

****ok guys sorry about that long wait and I mean it, the next chapter is going to be more lemony =] ****which in fan-fiction means sexual scences*giggles* oh my!. But since school is out, chapters will come out faster. **


	17. sponge bob boxers

_**Sorry about the wait, I've have been careless, that is like me sometimes. Someone's review made me realize that I have people reading it and I feel bad that I have been slopy about it. As I said before, I am truly sorry

* * *

**_

XXX

I woke in a bra and panties, I wonder "what happen last night?" But then I realized he drank blood from me so yada yada and still no sex. Damn I thought then I lifted the covers and noticed sponge bob square pants boxers, I snorted softly and put the covers back down. I got out of the bed and walked to the shower, I slipped in and gasped at how cold the water was so I turn on the hot water and relaxed. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, "hello asher" I said in a sultry voice. "Hello Carrie" he said, my knees buckles a little bit but then I remember sponge bob and I started laughing. "Oh Asher love, I see that you were wearing sponge bob boxers" I said with an arched eyebrow. I turned around and wrap my arms around his neck then wrapped my legs around his waist. He laughed and said "I've always like that _petite éponge homme_." I kissed him good morning then he kissed me back with such fierceness to were I started grind against him. He started to grind back going faster and faster then I told him to stop and I panted "holy..shit..Asher!" I moaned the last part loudly. He grinned then put me down and finished our shower in peace.

_**XXX**_

After we got dress, we went downstairs to the kitchen as we walked in James had arched an eyebrow and said "We heard you guys up stairs." Oh my god! I never blushed so hard in my life! "Oh really now?" and I look at Asher and shrug my shoulders. "Yes really Carrie Agatha Hawthorn," I scrunch my nose in disgust. I really hated my middle name that's why most people don't know it. "Agatha?" I heard from the other side of the kitchen and it was Jasmine. I walk over to her and held out my hand then gave her a bright beaming smile and said "yes, I am Carrie Agatha Hawthorn and it's a pleasure to meet you." She was kinda hesitant to shake my hand and when she did I got a flash of a man looming over her then tears coming down her face. I let go quickly then wipe that hand on my jeans and looked away, "Carrie, I am so sorry you had to see that but I wasn't shielding very hard so it slip..." she said the last part softly and regain her posture. Astrid started to speak up "Jasmine is unique to our kind Carrie, she is a werewolf and a angel of death too. Don't get me wrong you can't be both but somehow Jasmine is." Jasmine turned her body to me in frustration and said through gritted teeth "what that sick bastard did to me was the most horrible thing ever but I do not regret it either! But since you are a curious mind I will give that memory." The she grabbed my face and kissed me.

_Flashback:_

_It was a dark and gloomy night and I was looking through her eyes and walking alone. Then I turned around and looked to see if someone was there but there wasn't anybody in sight. I kept feeling that someone was watching me. Out of now where a man came up to me, "hey there" he said, I told him to go away over and over again but he kept asking if I wanted to go to his place and do it. I said no and suddenly I pushed to the ground and he has his pants down to his knees. I screamed for help then he pulled my jeans then my underwear then my shirt. I felt him push inside me slowly, I screamed and cry harder. He rubbed my cheeks and said "it's going to be alright" then his fingers turned into claws and he raked his claws down my chest to my stomach. I screamed in pain then he started licking the wounds, he started to pound inside me faster and faster then I felt him release. I cried and cried then I saw him get up then he zips his jeans and walk away._

That's when everything went black.

_**XXX**_

I opened my eyes to find Jasmine and me crying so hard, I pulled away from her lips then I wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her hard while comforting her with an old lullaby. She pulled away and mutter a thank you. I leaned against the counter and sighed deeply, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at us. James spoke first "Jasmine I take you are my alpha female since I became a werewolf." She nodded yes then left the room, "James go after her and calm her down, touch is comforting to werewolves in a pack and right now she needs it" said Elinore. James left the room and that left me, Asher, Elinore, and Astrid in the kitchen in a uncomfortable silence. Elinore looked up and gave us a weak smile "I didn't know that happen to her but usually I know everything that happens in my city!" she slammed her fist against the granite counter then the counter cracked into two. I whistled softly and thought damn. She walked out of the room furious at what just happened, Astrid walked over to me and said "let me tell you the history of our people ok?." So Astrid and me along with Asher following behind us going to the living room.

_**XXX**_

Astrid sat on the couch and told me to do the same, I sat on Asher's lap then listened to what she had to say. "Azrael was the first even known Angel of death and he was created by god on the first day. His home was in Heaven then god told him 'over all the people have I surrendered thee the power, only not over this over which has received freedom from death through the Law" she said then went on about how he killed first born in Egyptians or how he smites 185,000 men in Assyrian camp. "But he is locked up for his indiscretions and is in a 'fake sleep' up in a tower in Europe but you know Carrie, I think he is a locked up in Jerusalem." Asher was snoring beside me softly, I nudged him in the ribs but that still didn't wake him up. I had a great idea! I told Astrid to get me a glass of warm water, we both snickered as I put Asher's hand into the water. Then we seen a spot get bigger on his crotch and we started laughing and ran into the kitchen. I was laughing so hard I couldn't breathe but Astrid was turning purple. Then I counted softly "5..4..3..2..1..and-" "CARRIE!!!!!!" I heard stomp into the kitchen and his nostrils flared so wide and his eyes were glowing a dark blue. "Carrie Agatha Hawthorne, why the fuck did you do that?" I shrugged and told him to listen more often or pee your pants. He mutter something and stomped upstairs to change and thats when Astrid and I started into a fit of giggles.

_**XXX**_

James came back out with Jasmine and she looked a lot better than she did before. Rose and Sophia just came over and they brought a girl. Her name was Naomi, I guess she is a shape-shifter witch and that means that she can take skins of dead wolfs, leopards, tigers, and etc then wrap it around her body and ta da! She is whatever that skin happen to be. Elinore came into the room and skipped over to James then jump into his lap. I looked at Astrid then she telepathically thought something to me "_where is Asher and what's taking him so long?_" I shrugged and thought back "_I don't know_" I gasped at what I could do then I blushed when Asher came wearing nothing but a pair of jeans and sat next to me. "Carrie will you come upstairs with me?" I nodded yes and follow him.

_**XXX**_

I closed the door and he motion me over to the bed. I sit down beside him then I was being straddled him, I growl softly. He kissed me, explored my mouth with his tongue. I felt my fangs come down and I nibbled on his lips. He started taking off my clothes and I did the same, I could feel him hard and ready. I giggled then I kissed his lips gently, his fingers slide down my face down to my nipples. He rubbed them between his fingers over and over again. I felt him lick, suck, and bite them. God! That just flat did it for me. I ran my fingers through his hair, I felt slide into me slowly. I gasped at how it felt then I heard screaming and yelling. The door broke open and it was a man over down at us with his nostrils flared, I see he was airborne. He had his claws out and his cut my chest open, I screamed in pain. Asher pushed him against the wall with his fangs bared. I look down at my self, looked at a pink squishy thing poking out of my chest.

Asher came over to me and asked if I was ok, I knew I was going into shock. I said I was going to be fine. He picked picked me up and ran out the door, Astrid looked at me in horror.

All of the sudden I was being shocked, I laughed then closed my eyes. Only to see that man loom over me again.

* * *

_**Heyy guys, what a great chapter huh? If you have any comments or questions just email me at**_ **_and I will take them into consideration. Thanks again, I am going out of town for a few days so I will be on my cell's internet haha. I will come up with more ideas and hope you have some good ones too. Thanks guy! _**


End file.
